


Bonding

by ExplosiveRanga



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father/son bonding time, Fishing, Fluff, Nawwwws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola and his 4 year old son Dane return to the Sanctuary after a 3-day fishing trip. Helen/Nikola established. Short, flufy one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

“Mummy!” Dane squealed as he ran into Helen Magnus’ study, his small arms wrapped around a basket of fresh fish. “Mummy, look what Daddy and I caught!” 

Helen looked up from the file she had been reviewing with a smile, and she stood, rounding the desk so that she stood in front of her son.

Nikola had decided to take their 4 year old fishing, as a sort of father/son bonding experience. They had been gone for almost three days, Nikola calling back to the Sanctuary every night to check up on her, yet she had missed her boys dearly.

Kate had taken advantage of the situation, banning Will and Henry in doors, while she and Helen had a camping trip of their own, down by the pool. Big Guy dropped by occasionally, bringing the pair tea or snacks. They would venture back inside for main meals, but besides that, they spent their days sun bathing, and relaxing.

But, it was good to have her husband and son home, even if it did disturb the peacefulness that had settled over the Sanctuary, Helen decided. 

“That is a lot of fish, sweet heart! Well done!” She congratulated the boy, running her fingers through his dark hair.

“Yep! And we didn’t use a single piece of bait,” Nikola exclaimed, appearing at the door way.

Helen looked at him curiously as she made her way over to him, kissing his lips gently. 

Nikola pulled away with a grin.

“No bait? What did you use then?” She asked, smiling.

“Electricity.” Dane stated simply, setting the basket on the floor.

Helen raised her eyebrow at this.

“Really? Is that so Nikola?”

The man in question chuckled, smiling at his wife.

“Why dear, if you had seen the sparkling blue water, you wouldn’t have been able to resist either.” 

Helen just shook her head, placing another kiss on his lips, this time teasingly.

“Dane, go fetch Big Guy, and he might be able to cook your fish for lunch tomorrow.” She said over her shoulder. Her son didn’t answer and Nikola laughed, spinning her to face the scene. Dane was sprawled out on the couch asleep, his hands clutching to the pillow that he had pulled to his chest.

Helen smiled at the sight, walking over to him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, yet that cheeky smile remained on his face, a mirror image of his father’s.

She bent down beside him, brushing his black hair from his eyes.

“Here, let me.” Nikola said gently, lifting Dane into his arms gently. The boy stirred, but remained fast asleep.

“You really wore him out.” Helen remarked.

“More like the other way around,” he laughed softly as they made their way down the halls towards their son’s bedroom.

Helen opened the door and they walked in, Nikola setting Dane onto his bed gently, pulling the covers to the boy’s chin. She bent to level with Dane, kissing his forehead sweetly.

“Goodnight my prince.” She whispered, and Nikola repeated her actions.

“Laku noc, my child.” He said in Serbian.

Helen tucked him in once more, before she stood, taking Nikola’s hand and she led them out of the room, pulling the door shut gently.

“Let us go to bed now, Nikola.” She suggested, a slight undertone in her voice that he knew too well.

“I do love it when you say that, Helen.” He grinned, capturing her neck with a tiny kiss that made her shiver.

Slowly, despite the want that was beginning to bloom inside them both, they made their way to their room slowly, just savoring the feel of being in each others presence again.

Nikola laid his wife onto the mattress, straddling her waist carefully. He kissed her again, slower this time and she sighed into him.

“I missed you, Nikola.” She admitted, her hands cupping his cheeks gently.

“I missed you too, Helen.”

Those were the last coherent words that came from either’s lips for many hours to come.


End file.
